It Just May Be
by Untitled Fate
Summary: Kagome get's betrayed by Inuyasha and starts her own pack with Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. She trains with Midoriko in her dreams, and while awake, trains with Sesshomaru with her swordsmanship and purifying whip. However on her 17th birthday, truth unfolds and secret's are revieled.
1. It took so long

Summary; while Kagome was following Kikyo's soul stealers, she get's betrayed by Inuyasha and forms a link through dreams with Midoriko as she trains her with her miko powers, however on a visit to her time, on her 17 birthday, truth unfolds and changes happen.

_**Untitled**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_Prologue_

_Over 100,000 years ago there was a great battle between the 2 of the kami while dividing the world. A war began, and the 2 kami's declared the victor would get to raise the sun every morning and for the loser to protect the glowing moon and lower it every night for the sun._

_In the end the female won, declaring the sun was to rise in the east and set in the west. However, Fate had different plans. As a punishment for the 2 kami's for acting so childish, and for the other kami's for allowing this, Fate placed a spell on them so each will only be able to 1 child who will be a dragon lord for the white star for the North, a lion Youkai for the of crimson diamond the south, and finally for the 2 kami's who were acting childish and greedy, the female kami had a inu Youkai to rule the east, and the male the same, except his ruled the west._

_In order to break the curse the daughter of one of the generations of the kin of the 2 kami's must form an alliance between all 4 lords and ladies, and must also have a true love for all those around her, including the western lord. _

_Now, 100,000 years later it is thought nothing more but a children's story, nearly forgotten._

Kagome remembered this morning, what seemed like a life time ago.

'_Today's going to be a great day, I can just feel it!'_

Before starting to pack a small black back pack with extra ramen for Inuyasha, , chocolate bars and lollipops for Shippo, a new kimono for Rin in case the gang ran into the western lord Sesshomaru, Jaken, Rin , and Un and An . She had long ago ditched the yellow bag and had traded it for this new one she got from a hiking trip when she was 14.

"Bye mom, I'm going, see you in 2 weeks." Kagome yelled before slamming the door and running to the bone eater's well, not noticing the 2 figures bye the shrine as she ran by.

"Are you sure?" the shorter figure asked. "Yes. I remember the necklace she wore. It's an aquamarine tear shaped pendant on a silver and platinum chain. I checked when she ran by too." The taller one replied.

"Inuyasha, shouldn't you go retrieve Kagome now?" questioned Miroku, a flash of worry shadowing his normally calm and kind face. "Miroku's right inuyasha, she should have been back 2 days ago."

Inuyasha's ears suddenly perked up as he spotted a group of soul stealer's heading north. "Kikyo." He whispered under his breath. "Feh, to hell with her. If she's late it's probably because of those stupid tests. I don't understand why she has to do them. She called them useless herself; we could have been hunting for jewel shards." ignoring Sango's death glare directed at him for talking of her friend in such an ill mannered way.

"Anyways, I'm going out to get some air." he said before running off into the trees in the direction Kikyo's soul stealer's had gone, disappearing into the forest just as Kagome appeared in the bottom of the bone eater's well.

Looking up, Kagome could just see a small group of soul stealer's. '_I better follow them. Don't want Inuyasha going to hell when we still need him .Inuyasha… _She sighed, secretly steeling her heart, as she huffed and swung her leg over the ledge of the well. Running in the direction she saw the soul stealer's go to, she felt that familiar tug at her soul she felt whenever she was near Kikyo.

'_Found them.' _she hid behind a shrub as she listened to them, making surer to cover her sent on the way. _The real reason she had actually been gone for the 2 extra 2 days, well, actually the only reason she had actually gone home at all was because she had wanted to train her miko powers. She just quit school so she didn't have to keep coming home for tests._

_She could barely make purifying whip, connect her miko power's to many other weapon's other than her bow and arrows, and control the essence of the things around her, new all the basics like hiding her sent so demon's couldn't find her, and had improved her aim with her arrows extremely well._

_She had even learned hand to hand combat and already knew the basics in swordsmanship, even though she wished Sesshoumaru could help her. Kagome had also changed out of her school uniform, and had started to wear a short midnight blue kimono decorated with a aquamarine colored flower design similar to Sesshomaru's and with black hakama pant's tied at the bottom, giving a puffy appearance. _

Kagome's heart ached as she watched Inuyasha pull Kikyo into a passionate embrace just how she dreamed he would to her. She watched as the kiss deepened and became a make out session.

A few minutes later they both parted for air. "Inuyasha, but what about that reincarnation of mine, Kagome?" Kikyo asked as Inuyasha held her to his chest, looking up at him. "Feh, she's just a stupid shard detector, I don't care about her at all, and she's just a pathetic shadow of you Kikyo…" Kagome watched as his eyes softened at the last part. Tears spilled down her face and splattered over her new kimono. "Inuyasha, there is the only way for me to stay with you since she refuses to let me take you to hell with me is..." "I'll do anything Kikyo, tell me." Inuyasha was gently but firmly shaking her by her shoulders now, "I want you to kill my reincarnation if you truly think that she is just a shadow of me or if you really love me mate me. If you do my soul will come to me once again and I'll be with you forever."

"I'll… I'm going to mate you Kikyo," his voice got louder with his determination, as he tilted her head so he could get full access to her neck, tenderly kissing her one last time before sinking his fangs into her neck as Kikyo moaned.

Kagome had now ran off, not knowing or caring where she was running off to or about all the branches of trees and bushes scratching at her face. '_How could you! I loved you Inuyasha!' _she had without knowing it had screamed the last part, as she ran and ran until her traitorous legs had given in under her.

Now in the middle of a forest, she was surprised at how far she had run. She must have fueled up her running speed with her miko powers without knowing it. _'Well better get back, the gang must be worried about me by now...at least the hakmaka's and kimono didn't get ripped. I'm going to have to thank mom again. ' _Thinking of Shippo and about her bag she had left beside the bone eaters well she started to run back, not noticing the scrapes on her face start to disappear on their own as she let a little of her miko powers help her speed up.

"Look my lord!" Around an 8 year old girl yelled holding up a hand full of yellow, pink, and orange tulips. "Silence you annoying little brat of a ningen! My lord does not want to see your ugly weeds!

"Jaken." "Yes my lord!" Jaken replied before a humongous rock landed on top of him. "Cease this noise at once." Taking this as her chance to catch his attention, Rin jumped up beside him and showed Sesshomaru her tulips she picked.

"Do you like them lord Sesshomaru? What's their name? Jaken said that they're weeds." "They're tulips, and they are flowers." Sesshomaru placed a affectionate hand on her head while his eyes softened slightly, before narrowing as he raised his head to the sky.

"Jaken, make camp here with Rin and catch some fish." He said before summoning his Youkai cloud and heading into the direction where he had seen a quick flash of pink and midnight blue.

On his cloud the western lord could now see the same colored being traveling at a speed so that it was just a blur, twisting and turning to avoid getting hit by trees.

Speeding up so he was just above, he tried to catch a sent but surprisingly found none. '_It must be covering it. but it takes skill to make it disappear completely. Interesting… perhaps I shall follow it..._

Kagome burst through the door surprising everyone in the hut. "Kagome! You're here? Inuyasha's out. Where's your school uniform?" Sango asked, obviously surprised to see a tears struck Kagome standing by the door. Before Kagome could answer, Inuyasha called from outside and kagome wiped away the last of her tears "Come on, It'll be explain." She said and then went out the door.

Outside Inuyasha was standing with Kikyo in his arms. They were both facing the same direction, so Inuyasha couldn't see the smirk on Kikyo's face.

"Guys, me and Kikyo have decided to mate so she'll be joining the group. Inuyasha explained to the saucer eyed pack. " Also, since Kikyo's stronger than the Wrench, and can also sense the jewel shards, she will be replacing you." Saying the last part to Kagome. "Wrench, you can go home now and go to school. Kikyo says she can seal the well too so you won't be able to return."

Kagome was in shock. Not only had he just **broken her heart**, called her **weak**, and the woman who she had sacrificed part of her** soul **for who had tried to **kill **her on more than 1 occasion, who had betrayed them and stolen over half the jewel shard and had given it to their enemy Naraku, but inuyasha the inu Youkai she **loved** had replaced her with **that **woman, and asked her to leave and never return. No not **ask, **he just made up his mind and said that. He practically **demanded** it.

Inside her heart steeled and built a wall of fire around it, and something in her being clicked.

For a second everyone just stood there like time froze before it sunk in. then everyone blinked right before;

"YOU- YOU BAKA!" Sango screamed. "WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO TREAT KAGOME AROUND LIKE THAT! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU, YOUR LUCKY SOMEONE AS KIND KAGOME EVEN EVER GLANCED AT YOU! AND YOU JUST GO OF WITH A DEAD CLAY WOMAN!

"Sango, calm down, we all feel the same way as you but I think we should see what kagome does about it."

Surprised, Sango stopped her screaming and looked up at Kagome. She had been silent the whole time, and hadn't even shown the hint of a emotion. The look on her face reminded them of Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha, I will leave as you had wanted, but I will not go home. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo have a choice to either go with you or leave with me." With every word, Kagome started had started to sound like a lady of A yokai court instead of a human teenage girl.

"Sango, who do you chose?" Sango, who had been standing in a daze  
staring at her sister like friend, was too shocked to answer for a minute before coming back to earth "You of course, you're like a little sister to me Kagome!" Kagome smiled a smile that seemed just a little too sweet. "Ok, how about you Miroku?" Miroku, like Sango had been in a daze and had just snapped back to reality. "If Sango goes I'll go too!" as his hand went back a little too far down for her liking. "HENTAI!" SLAP.

Kagome giggled. "I think I know what you'll say but how about you Shippo?" "Of course mama, I'll go anywhere with you!"Shippo said enthusiastically jumping up and down grinning. Kagome now turned to Inuyasha and Kikyo. "Then it's decided. I'm making my own pack without you, and I suggest you do the same." Her voice was soft but her eyes seemed to be harder than titanium. "OIH WRENCH YOU CAN'T JUST SAY THAT! I'M THE LEADER HERE AND WHAT I SAY GOES, SO TAKE YOUR FRIENDS, I DON'T NEED YOU!" Inuyasha screamed.

"You're right inuyasha…" Kagome said thoughtfully, her eyes narrowing slightly as she thought. Suddenly a large grin appeared on her face. "THEN I DON'T NEED YOU TOO!" She yelled cheerfully as she created a glowing orb of miko light between her hands before she shot it at Inuyasha.

When the orb was few feet away, Kikyo made a barrier as she smirked, but her eyes widened in surprise and horror as the ball of miko energy just broke through it and crashed into both of them; blowing them out of sight and into the forest.

Kagome turned around so she faced the shocked faces of her _**real friends. **_" Don't worry, it wasn't enough to hurt them, it just pushed them into the forest." She said.

"Of course we're not worried about them, the baka deserved _**that**_," Sango grinned at that, "we're just wondering about you! Are you alright kagome?" I'm fine, but we better get going if we want to get the jewel shards before… you-know-who…." Kagome replied, "So let's get going, I would like to use up as much time we have!" new determination burning in her eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Up in the heaven's_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'_Now that's my kagome…. Although I am still a bit worried for her…she's been through so much already, and more than she could ever imagine ahead.' A 6 year old girl thought. "Well, I did make her fate up, so I guess I'm the one to blame…" Then in a much quieter and somber voice, "they don't call me fate for nothing…." 'if she just follows her heart she and the world, should be ok…'_

_As she walked away, playing with her pinkish orange hair, the silhouette of a man walked out of the shadows, revealing a black haired blue eyed boy around 7 or 8 years old. "She's grown…"_

* * *

YESSS! IT TOOK ME 3 DAYS TO WRITE THIS! My brother called it cheesy, so please read and tell me if it is or not. Disclaimer; I do not own Inuyasha.

Headlinerz - Heat Of The Night

Geeforce vs. Kate Lesing - See Me Now


	2. Chapter 2

Dear all those reading beings who are alive,

I REALLY HATE THIS STORY. I hope you do not have a problem with this, but I will not be updating another chapter for a while.

Anyways, dropping the formality, basically I don't like this story and am working on a knew one, but I will continue this one because some people want me to continue and I will, just not anytime super soon.

Stealing cookies is bad,

_UF_


End file.
